1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data storage and retrieval device, and in particular to a mechanically-integrated head brush design for cleaning the read/write head in a media tape drive for improved performance in a data storage and retrieval device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data recording devices, such as data tape drives, record information to and read information from media, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. Data tape drives typically are used in conjunction with, for example, a data storage and retrieval system such as a robotic library, wherein removable media cartridges are selectively transported in an automated environment for the purpose of input/output (I/O)
As the performance requirements of tape drives has continued to increase, the tape heads used to read data from and write data to the tape have become more sensitive to the environment in which they operate. Consequently, even slight amounts of contamination in a tape drive system can cause the tape heads to be susceptible to decreased performance or damage. One source of contamination in tape drives is the debris that is generated and accumulates due to the motion of the media tape relative to the tape drive components. Such debris is particularly problematic when it accumulates on the read/write heads of the tape drive. Tape heads have become even more susceptible to debris as the written density of media tape has increased. Along with increased media tape density, miniaturization of components continues to be a priority. Moreover, tape heads must be reliably maintained for repeatable operation. Thus, tape heads must be cleaned on a regular basis to overcome the problems associated with residual debris.
In the prior art, one solution to this problem is to employ a brush to periodically clean the heads. The current level of tape head sensitivity to debris and the performance requirements of the data themselves, essentially forces the tape heads to be cleaned on a very consistent basis. The head is typically cleaned or “swept” one time per tape load or unload. For example, one type of prior art device utilizes a brush that performs a linear sweep on the head. “Linear sweep” refers to sweeping the head in a longitudinal direction of the head (i.e., perpendicular to the tape path). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,739 to Todd, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,580 to Argumedo. Alternatively, a head brush can be held stationary against the tape head while the head dithers in a direction perpendicular to the tape path to accomplish the same objective. Still another prior art devices utilize cartridges of cleaning tape that are run through the tape drive to clean the tape heads. Examples of these devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,618 to Anderson, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,755 to Griffin. Although each of these designs are workable, an improved head brush design for cleaning tape heads in a data storage and retrieval system would be desirable.